


to build a dream on

by wintercreek



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Book Tag, F/M, First Time, consent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>A Wizard of Mars</i>. Spoilery for the ending. If you've read the end already, you can guess what kind of tag this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a dream on

**Author's Note:**

> In partial fulfillment of Fairestcat's [Consent Challenge](http://fairestcat.dreamwidth.org/530912.html).

"So, uh," Kit mumbled, looking up from the remains of his hamburger. "If I'm your boyfriend, then..."

Nita rolled her eyes and smiled. "Then I'm your girlfriend," she said, and her smile grew wider.

They looked at each other, and Kit's gaze shifted down to their hands on the arms of their lawn chairs. "Which means we can hold hands, right?"

"Yes." Nita laced her fingers through his. "And we can sit real close, right?"

Kit scooted his chair over, flush with hers. "Yes. And we can kiss. Right?" The hope on his face was almost painful, and Nita suddenly remembered that while she'd kissed Ronan last summer, Kit had never kissed anyone this way.

She leaned over to him and whispered, "Yes?" When Kit breathed back, "Yes," she felt the ghost of his word on her cheek before she pressed her lips to his. Her body felt electrified; she couldn't move the rest of her for fear she'd go too far and things would get too scary, too fast. Nita pulled away a few inches, breathing hard. Kit locked eyes with her for one long moment, then his face broke into a grin that Nita couldn't help mirroring.

"After all the crazy things we've done, this isn't so different, is it? There's no one I want to backstop me but you," Kit said.

"Just another adventure," Nita agreed. "And yeah. No one I'd rather have with me when things get, uh, new and unusual."

Kit leaned toward her. "Yeah."

Seconds before their lips touched again, Nita said, one more time, "Yeah." And inside her head as her tingling lips touched his, as shivers of delight slipped down her body, _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._ Kit matched her, cadence and words, and it came to her that this really was another kind of wizardry for them to explore. Together.

"Juanita Louiiiiiiiiiiiise Callahan!!"

They broke apart, startled, and looked up to see Carmela standing there. "Hey, 'Mela," Nita began weakly.

Carmela raised her eyebrows. "Save it for the parents," she advised them. Turning around, she yelled, "Mama! Pop! Kit and Nita are _kissing_!"

And as all the adults shifted their attention, Nita squeezed Kit's hand - or maybe he squeezed hers - and they stood up to face the future together.


End file.
